


Ooh

by RickedFanfics



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, and a sweet jack off, hot pink thong, king size spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedFanfics/pseuds/RickedFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did this in a second, please don't mind the mistakes lol</p><p>song </p><p>"Ooh" Jon Bellion<br/>(feat. Christianne Jensen)</p><p>A lot of his songs fit Rick n Morty so well from both sides- at least- to me LOL</p></blockquote>





	Ooh

 

Drunk off your kiss, life turns sideways  
Drugs from your skin, high like skyscrapers  
Where your soul goes, you will find me  
Follow you there, I will blindy

 

 

When I look at him, I feel the most gilt I’ve ever made myself go through. Light’s in his eye’s when I show him space and plants, the universe couldn’t add up to his beauty, those stars that swirl in his eyes. Rick can only inhale and turn his gaze back to the blackness out his dirty window. Mind in the boys calm trance that flows off him, keeping me calm at all times, a morty’s reason for existence is to protect and keep their Rick safe. My grandson is not like any morty out there. No other could re-place the boy in his heart and life, no other could be his morty. I look over, his gaze is on me driving, going to the movies as asked by the boy. Only, because he saved my old ass today. I gave him the choice of what he’d like to do for an ‘adventure’ and he picked the movies “far out in space.” from his words.

 

I don't believe that you're from New York  
You're from the sky, past our view of space  
Don't bullshit me, tell me you're an angel  
And this ain't gon' make no sense no sense but I'll say

 

I have no idea what this kid has planed. But I have a good feeling today may be the day we break our are positions of grandfather and grandson. I can feel it coming off him as we pull into the parking-lot. A lonely space theater, sitting on the purple rocky planet. No one really comes here unless they have other ‘plans’ in mind. The ticket booth run by a robot. I toss back my flask against my dry lips, paying and walking into the dark room. Only one room, just this one.

 

Your lips they taste like June  
Your eyes are a rocket to the moon  
Those legs gon' put me in a tomb  
Praise God when you hit me with the Ooh  
Hit me with the Ooh  
Praise God when you hit me with the Ooh  
Praise God, praise God, go, praise God  
When you hit me with the Ooh

 

A new movie plays every hour, it isn’t a planed theater to say the least. Honestly I think it was only made for this one fucking reason and I’m just playing into this kids trap. He clings to my side. Like he can’t see and needs me. I roll my eyes in the dark and lead him to the top of the sits. Happy that only two cupules occupy the dark set room. Both easy to see are fucking. I sigh, knowing this is it I sit down and pat the chair next to me. He’s only fifteen Rick, only fifteen for gods sake. My face heats up, moans come off one of the pairs down a few seats. Morty lifts the arm divider and leans into my side. I shouldn’t keep this going, god I know I shouldn’t but this thrill of finally breaking this this thin glass in between us, is like fighting the devil himself. I do what I do best, fuck things up.

I put my arm around him and pull him close, we listen half to the movie. But I know by my morty’s hand grazing back and forth across my stomach, fingers dipping lower and lower. Means we’re both more tuned into the moans and groans of the four bodies in front of us.

“Rick.”

For the first time morty spoke since they left earth.

“Hmm?”

“C-can I do it?”

“Do whatever, we’re already this close kid.”

The boy licks his lips and leans up in the chair, and kiss the side of my jaw. I pull him onto my lap and hold his face in my hands. He breaths in and lean forward, I meet him before he could get to me. This has been to long of a wait. But this place. I chuckle, pulling away from are sloppy make-out- mostly because the kid sucks at kissing. But I’d never tell him that.

“What?” Morty slaps the my shoulder and grins, nibbling on his lip while moving his hips in a soft motion. We both go hard, and that’s where I get up, carrying him out as his sucks on my neck. His legs wrap tightly around my waist. He’s to light. I shove past a new pair walking in, hooting and whistling as I push past them, making long strides to the ship. I unlock and hop in, working around the sucking leach attached to my thinning skin. I fly us out far to the open, hovering us in the dark. Now, my eyes find the ones that show me what I keep living for. Those stars glowing back at me, showing me the world I haven’t found yet. He hold it, only he can give me this feeling of self worth, of meaning and reason to keep fucking living. Him.

“My morty.” I lean in and softly kiss his lips, letting the boy be the first to push his tongue past my lips, wanting more. We both want more. I can’t take his virginity like this. I move back a bit to shove his shirt off and over his head. Tossing it to his seat. The boy blushes and softly smiles. I take in his beauty, fingers gracing over his soft young and plump skin. My rough thumbs brush over his nipples and he moans, a finger to his lips, he bites at his skin looking down at me. I rub the pads of my thumbs over his hard buds again, loving the whimper coming out of those pink lips. I just keep the rubbing, making him wiggle and moan. He places his arms on top of mine, gripping my lab coat. I grin and lean in, and suck hard at his neck and chest, not stopping my thumbs. His moans are like an angel singing the most peaceful and graceful song. And I’m the lucky one to get to hear it. I lick my lips after leaving a purple hickie on his collarbone, moving down the boys breathe hitches. I lift one thumb and suck hard, teasing his other still. Morty’s hand moves to my hair, gripping lightly, I’m sure it’s because his afraid to be rough. He groans my name now, I move over to his other nipple. Holding him tightly against me by his thin waist. I stop and lean my chin against his chest, staring up at him.

“You- you are so beautiful morty.”

“Rick.” He whispers embarrassed, looking past me, only for a moment, to lean his body down to my lap. I loosen my hold on him and let the boy strip me of my coat. Un-tucking my sweater from my jeans, tossing it to the side, on top of his discarded yellow shirt. I look back at the topless teen, who now grinds against my groin. I smirk and move my dirty hand to his fly, un buttoning and zipping him from his jeans. His small shaft shows through his. . Oh man this kid.

I lean back to ask.

“Are these. .”

“Yes, geez you-you it was a joke but I. I like them.”

“I like them on you damn kid, hold-holding out on grandpa like this.” I lightly move him off my lap and shove his jeans down. Slowing my breathing, blood rushing to my shaft.

“fuck kid.” I bite my lip and lean back. Over looking his small frame, white-milky skin. Down to the hot pink thong. I grin at him and twirl my finger, he slowly turns, showing off his ass. Wiggling his hips, making me grin like and idiot. The boy giggles softly, turn back around and onto his knees. I loss my grin and bite my lips, as he makes his way in between my open legs, right for my fly. Releasing my throbbing cock from it’s confinement. He licks his lips before leaning in, tip of his tongue poking out between his plump lips. He tests the taste, licking my head like a soft kitten. Hands lightly finding their spots, one on my thigh, the other softly gripping and playing with my shaft. As that sweet mouth sucks my tip, head slowly taking him down his tight throat. He’s to worried about what he’s doing. I groan to make him happy, but pull him off me by his chin.

“Get back on lap baby.”

The boy nods and stands, legs moving to my sides he sits down and leans into my neck. I wrap an arm around his waist, as my other fingers at his hard on. Through the thin underwear, morty moans in my ear and I pull the fabric to the side, letting his small shaft free. Rubbing against me, both of us bare and hot. I hold his arms to the sides.

“Rock against me.”

“Ahh, rick.”

The boy does as told, eyes shutting in embarrassment, as he slowly rocks, trying not to pull against my hold. Morty’s face heats up and he opens his eyes, just enough to stare down at the man. Who’s eye’s are wide watching the innocent boy he loves so much. Doing this, it’s nothing I understand, I thought I did, but now, now I have no idea what this is.

Morty’s the one who slowly brings the mans hands back to his chest. Moving his thumbs to the spots he wants. Rick grins, blinking, rubbing the hard buds, both of their hearts race up. And breathing becomes moans of pleasure and groans of wanting more. The boy rock’s himself, humping against my cock, the teen moves a hand down to my cock and pumps it before slipping it into the fabric of his thong, bringing the hot flesh together as he rocks faster.

Being a virgin the boy comes from the over simulation, but lets me finish using his thong, wrapping it around my shaft, coming in the hot pink fabric. While the teen grins from his seat, legs wide hand rubbing the drying cum on his stomach, as he comes down from his orgasm.

  
When they get back home everyone’s asleep, and the two make their separate ways, morty up the stares to his room, turning around to wink at me before shutting his door. I smirk and walk to the garage, wanting to drink and twiddle around. Mauling over this shit that I crossed.

 

Drunk off your kiss, tastes like absinthe  
King size spaceship  
Hips crash landed  
Scream out my name, ring like sirens  
Lights in your eyes, gladly blinded

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in a second, please don't mind the mistakes lol
> 
> song 
> 
> "Ooh" Jon Bellion  
> (feat. Christianne Jensen)
> 
> A lot of his songs fit Rick n Morty so well from both sides- at least- to me LOL


End file.
